File sharing services, such as EMC® Syncplicity®, enable users to share files or other content items with another user or a group of users, and to access files that have been shared by others. A common approach is to put content to be shared in a designated folder and then use the file sharing service to share the folder with others.
In a desktop or laptop environment, a user interface may be provided that includes ample space to display information concerning the folders a user has shared and those that have been shared with the user. Likewise, a tree or other hierarchical view may be used to organize and display simultaneously a relatively large number of shared folders.
Increasingly, users access shared content via mobile devices, e.g., using a mobile application associated with the file sharing service. Mobile device displays, however, typically are much smaller than their desktop and laptop counterparts, and as a result user interfaces created for non-mobile environments are not well-suited to be used on a mobile device.